Mais qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça ?
by Zif
Summary: Merlin a fait une connerie. Comme d'hab, quoi.


**Titre :** Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Fandom :** Kaamelott

**Rating :** G / K

**Disclaimer :** Kaamelott est une parodie d'Alexandre Astier de la légende de Camelot. Il y a une référence à l'un des épisodes mais je ne saurai plus vous dire lequel (il est passé il y a peu à la télé).

**Note :** sic le titre : Ils sont bien deux à pouvoir le dire !

oooooOOOOOooooo

Merlin soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc fait cette fois-ci, pour se retrouver au cachot ? Ok, il avait foiré. Mais ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, non, ni de l'incompétence, après tout n'était-il pas i _le_ /i druide en vogue ces dernières années en Bretagne. C'était juste de la malchance. Ouais, il avait la poisse.

Certes, on le sollicitait plus souvent pour des potions de vigueur amoureuse que pour des sorts plus élaborés. Ca l'énervait un peu d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était cet air blasé qu'affichait le roi dès qu'il venait lui demander un sortilège, comme s'il savait d'avance qu'il ne saurait pas le faire, alors qu'il en était tout à fait capable ! Franchement, il se demandait parfois si le roi Arthur ne le prenait pas pour un con.

_**Flash-back**_

"-Mais c'est pas compliqué, j'ai juste besoin d'une potion de confusion !"

"-Ah mais c'est que ça se prépare pas comme ça en un coup de cuillère à pot hein, et puis de toute façon je vois pas trop à quoi ça pourrait vous servir ?"

"-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Oh et puis merde, si vous voulez tout savoir c'est pour embrouiller l'armée ennemie avant l'attaque. On a un cuistot infiltré là-bas qui va leur verser ça dans la soupe."

"-Ah ben bravo, c'est honnête comme stratégie ! Vous pourriez pas vous battre à la loyale ?"

"-Non mais dites donc, de quoi je me mêle ! Dites plutôt que vous ne savez pas la faire cette foutue potion !"

"-Non, c'est bon, je vais la faire… mais je vous préviens, je pourrai pas y arriver seul ! surtout si c'est pour une armée !"

"-Comment ça ?"

"-Un des ingrédients de la potion, ce sont les champignons de la grotte des Lutins maléfiques. Les champignons poussent tout au fond, au bord du lac souterrain. Mais pour y arriver c'est tout un circuit, je vous raconte pas, et en plus, les Lutins, ils ont des petites dents aiguisées, ça vous perfore la peau ces saloperies-là."

"-Bon, je vais y aller avec vous. Vous connaissez la route ?"

"-Oui mais je refuse de vous accompagner."

"-Ah ! et comment je vais faire alors ?"

"-Vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous faire un plan. Passez demain matin avant de partir, il sera prêt."

oooooOOOOOooooo

Arthur hallucinait. Ca faisait à proprement parler trois heures qu'il tournait en rond dans cette grotte, complètement perdu. Pour couronner le tout il avait demandé à Gauvain de l'accompagner, et cet abruti le suivait en faisant des tours de sécurité depuis l'entrée de la caverne. L'avantage étant qu'il ne vomissait plus, ayant acquis une certaine forme d'expérience en la matière. L'inconvénient étant qu'il était complètement con.

"-Mais c'est pas possible je rêve ! on est paumés ! c'est quoi ce plan de mes deux ?"

"-Ah bien y regarder mon oncle, on ne dirait pas trop un plan… plutôt un croquis."

"-Ah c'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots hein !"

"-Certes, mais je vous rappellerai qu'un plan est une représentation minutieuse d'une vue d'en haut, alors qu'un croquis est un dessin peu précis et hâtivement tracé à la main."

"-Peu précis, c'est clair ! Je sais même pas dans quel sens il faut regarder ce truc !"

"-Il me semble que le rond là, c'est le lac."

"-Mais je croyais que c'était tout au fond ! pourquoi il l'a dessiné près de l'entrée ?"

"-Ah, ça…"

"-J'hallucine, ce con de Merlin est même pas capable de réussir des trucs pas magiques !"

"-Mon oncle, attention ! les Lutins nous assaillent !"

"-Bon sang de bois mais quelle meeeeerdeeeeeeeuh !"

Les Lutins regrettèrent amèrement de s'en être pris à Arthur qui, férocement excité par sa haine envers le magicien, les décima jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de lui fournir des champignons en grande quantité avant de le reconduire à la sortie.

De retour au château, Arthur avait tenté de garder son calme. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette potion. Mais finalement, il craqua, et Merlin se prit une beigne pour terminer au cachot.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Merlin soupira. Eh oui, il avait foiré.

Il aurait pas dû lui dire qu'il s'était trompé et que ça n'étaient pas les bons champignons.


End file.
